Saints & Sinners
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: He remained in the shadows worshiping her from afar. And with each passing day the thoughts became more obsessive and morbid. What had started as an innocent high school crush had begun to grow out of hand. However, over time his imagination had begun to run dry. He wanted more. He needed more. -The year is 1951 & Oliver Thredson is more then a young boy in love. He is obsessed.
1. CH 1- Sinners

**Saints & Sinners**

**Disclaimer:** AHS does not belong to me.

**A/N:** I just love working with this pair so I couldn't help but to write another story about them. I have so many ideas for them but I decided to go with this one first. Hopefully you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 1**- Sinner

Boston, Massachusetts. August 1951.

He had been watching her for a very long time now. About three years, three months, two weeks and six days. He had been counting every single day since he lay his eyes upon her outside of East Boston High School for the very first time. It was the first day of his freshmen year and young Oliver Thredson found himself being pushed around by a couple of senior boys after school. They had knocked his books down and pushed him to the grassy floor, laughing at him. It was then he heard an angelic voice coming to his rescue. When Oliver put his glasses on he looked up and saw the face of what must have been an angel. Her name was Lana Winters. She was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on with big brown eyes and dark red hair. She gave him a smile and outstretched her hand asking if he was okay. Oliver was starstruck and could only nod. She helped him up but before he could thank her she was called away by her friends.

Oliver watched her go and he couldn't take his mind off of her ever since. He was a senior now and that day was the first and last time he ever spoke to Lana Winters. For after that day she never set her eyes on him again. It was as if he had vanished in to thin air. Which Oliver thought was cruel since they had had many classes together over the years. But at the end of every year he received his year book and eagerly scanned for her photo. "Lana Winters" it was perfect coming from his lips. He planned out the scene in where he would ask her to sign his year book and then proceed to ask her to accompany him to the ice cream parlor or perhaps to a drive in movie.

But Oliver never did. He remained in the shadows worshipping her from afar. And with each passing day the thoughts became more obsessive and morbid. What had started as an innocent crush had begun to grow out of hand. He dreamed of her in so many ways that it even frightened him but what was even more alarming was the way they excited him. He thought of her day and night. During class, during dinner, locked in his room at night where his hand found its way down his pants. She was always there to please him. She was always so complacent in his wildest dreams. However, over time his imagination had begun to run dry. He needed more. He wanted more.

He could never get enough of Lana Winters.

At night Oliver would sneak down to the living room of his foster home careful that his caretakers or any of the other children would wake and turn on the old battered television. He stayed up all night watching The Twilight Zone and Alfred Hitchcock Presents. The shows fueled his imagination, gave him ideas and thoughts that left him awake all night. At home (well he didn't really consider that place to be home) locked in his room up in the attic, Oliver imagined a life with Lana. One where he could bury himself in her arms and feel the safety and comfort of her warmth. But oh how soft her skin must have been. Fair and supple. He yearned to touch it, to feel it against his. He longed for it; craved it. And once more in the solitude of his room his hand wandered down his pajama pants and he breathed her name.

It would never be enough.

Oliver stood by his locker waiting patiently until the last bell rung and the student body filled the halls. His eyes quickly glanced through all the ugly faces until they finally found her. The only face that lived up to the word beauty. He felt himself shake when he saw her. She was walking out of her science class with a friend who Oliver had not bothered to remember her name. But he always saw her hanging around Lana and he couldn't lie to himself that he envied her immensely. For he wished it was him walking by her side making her laugh the way she did. Oliver's eyes never left her as she walked passed him and down the hall towards the main entrance. His hands turned in to fists. It angered him the way she never looked his way. Oh how he wanted her eyes to meet him, to notice him for once.

Oliver shut his locker and followed after her. He walked only a few feet behind her. His eyes wandered from her hair down her back and to her legs. She had such a beautiful figure and he was dying to know what was underneath her dress. Her dress was a lovely navy blue. But Oliver had to be honest with himself, that dress would look nicer on his bedroom floor. Smiling at his own private joke he followed her on to the yellow bus that took her home every day. It wasn't his bus, that bus didn't even pass by his house but he wanted to watch her till the very last minute.

He watched as she took a seat along with her friend. The two girls continued to gossip and laugh amongst each other. Oliver sat a few seats in front of them on the opposite row. His eyes never left Lana. He watched as she smiled and laughed. Her voice danced through the air and drifted around him like a perfect melody. Her smile was dazzling and bewitching. How he wished he was the one making her laugh. After a moment he found himself glaring at her. Angry because she never noticed him, angry because her smiles should be for him and her eyes should only look at him. And he imagined having her prisoner in his arms where she could not escape him. Where everything she was capable of would be just for him. And no one else.

He began to imagine what she would do if he was perched upon her with his hands around her lean neck. Oliver snapped out of the thought quickly. Those wicked thoughts always found their way to him. No, he would never hurt Lana. She was meant for him. He just knew it. After all, she could never do any wrong. One day her smile would be for him. Only him. He smiled at the thought.

The bus soon came to a stop and Lana and her friend stood to their feet along with another small crowd of students. Oliver watched as she passed by him. He quickly caught her scent of jasmine and lilacs mixed in with her own perfect scent. It dazed him for a slight moment until he rose to his feet and followed them off the bus. Some of the kids walked in the opposite directions for their homes were near by but Lana still had to make her way through a grass pathway that lead to her neighborhood. It was almost always secluded and empty. He followed behind Lana and her friend through the pathway at a safe distance. The girls didn't even notice him walking behind them. And all the way to Lana's neighborhood he never took his eyes off of her.

Finally, when they reached her friend's house, Oliver stepped behind a large oak tree and watched as Lana and her friend hugged goodbye. The girls were close, that much he knew. His eyes studied as he watched her friend brush Lana's hand as she stepped back. He wanted to be the one to be able to hold her hand and feel their warmth. Not that girl. He watched intently as the girls waved goodbye and Lana continued down the street. When her friend had disappeared inside her home, Oliver stepped out of his hiding place and followed after Lana. He wanted to make sure she made it home safe and sound.

And as she walked, he studied her every movement. He wished he had the nerve to walk up to her side and say hello but watching from afar had its own rewards. Oliver knew in a way that he was a little obsessive but Lana was the first person who had ever noticed him, the only one who had loaned him a hand and helped him up his feet. He was completely smitten by her; a school boy in love.

Lana soon arrived home. Oliver stopped behind another tree and watched as she went inside. Oliver stood there for another moment and then continued on his way down the street. Lana's neighborhood was always calm and quiet. He had come to her very familiar with it. Of course, he was familiar with everything about Lana Winters. Except the feeling of her skin nor the sound of her voice when she spoke his name. That he was dying to get to know. So with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down Oliver walked through endless neighborhoods until he arrived home.

Home. That was a word he knew very little of. Oliver had been dumped in the system by a woman he had never met. He had spent his childhood yearning for a love and attention he never received. Every single one of his needs were met but those that were the most important. No wonder he clung on to the idea of Lana so strongly. She was what he needed. What he wanted. He saw the way she was around school; always so eager and passionate about everything she did. They had a lot in common- so he believed. If only she would notice him.

Oliver braced himself and went up the porch of the shabby two story home. He could hear the children screaming from inside and dreaded whatever awaited him. Without any further hesitation he opened the door and the yells hit his ears like loud sirens. Small children ran from one room to another and the cartoons were on on full blast. He could hear his foster parents arguing in the kitchen. One more year, he told himself. One more year and he'd be out of the system. He headed up to the attic where he had barricaded himself from the world and dropped his school bag on the floor and placed his glasses on the nightstand. This place was too loud and too crowded for his thoughts. He yearned for a nice quiet place where he could day dream about his girl without being interrupted by screaming children or the bellows of a drunken man. Only a year.

Oliver sat on his bed and reached under his pillow where he brought out a candid photo of Lana Winters. He had taken it the year before at the school's end of the year carnival. He brushed his fingers over it. "Lana." He said her name. It always sounded so perfect. "You're the one. I know it." The sweetest smirk played along his lips for he knew fate had something in store for them. And fate could never be wrong.


	2. CH 2- Saints

**Saints & Sinners**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS

**A/N**: I want to thank those of you who reviewed so far. I really enjoy reading your feedback and know what you think of Saints & Sinners so far. It really means a lot! So thanks so much and yes, I have so much more planned for this story that I will see to it that I make it to the very end!

**CHAPTER TWO**- SAINTS

Oliver walked to school bright and early the following morning. He was eager to get to first period for he knew he would see her. It didn't take him long to get to the school grounds.

"Watch your step, Thredson." Came a voice and a bigger boy shoved passed him knocking down his anatomy book in the process. The boy laughed and low-five his friend, snickering as they hurried inside the school through the large front doors.

Oliver took in a deep breath and picked up his text book. Anatomy. It was his favorite class.

He hurried to his history class to find only a few students inside. His eyes went directly to a seat towards the back. It remained empty. Oliver exhaled; she hadn't arrived yet. Relieved, he made his way to the back of the classroom where he took his seat. It wasn't long before Lana Winters graced the class (or at least him) with her presence. He instantly sat up as he watched her enter the classroom. She was even lovelier then the day before. To Oliver, every morning she walked in to that history class was like seeing her for the very first time.

Lana took a seat down in the desk two seats in front to the left of Oliver but did not look his way. Oliver was completely bewitched by her beauty that he had completely forgotten his incident with the two jock boys earlier that morning. Everything bad ceased to exist when he saw her. Nothing could go wrong.

The teacher, Mr. Williams, an older gentlemen walked in to the classroom and without taking roll went right in to his lesson. Mr. Williams was the type of man that talked and talked and talked until the bell rang. He then dismissed his students without assigning them any homework. He barely took the chance to even look at his students which gave Oliver the opportunity to watch Lana as long as he pleased without being caught. He knew he wanted to talk to her, get to know her on another level but he also liked to watch her. And that was the thing about Oliver, he loved to observe her. He had learned so much about her over the last few years simply by watching and listening. He knew she had neat writing but after too many notes it turned a little sloppy, he knew she had a habit of chewing her pencil and dog-eared the pages of books she thought were good. When she grew bored in class she drew tiny doodles on the sides of her notes, she tapped her fingers at irregular beats and crossed her legs- the left one over the right. Her leg would often shake up and down through the entire period without even phasing her. She was a constant lip bitter and she signed her name on top of her paper as if she were giving someone her autograph. They were the little things he picked up on.

His eyes wandered from her legs under her skirt, to her hands, up her arms and to her face. He paused for a moment taking her all in. And just like that the bell rang snapping him out of his trance. Time never lasted long enough. If only he had eternity to marvel over her. He wished things were only that simple.

Oliver quickly picked up his books and followed after Lana. He kept a safe distance as to not draw any suspicion. His eyes admired her body. That day Lana had chosen a maroon dress with small white polkadots with her dark red hair up in a ponytail exposing her lean pale neck and shoulders. She looked lovely. Oliver followed her all the way to her locker where she stopped and opened it to place a few books inside. He stopped at the drinking fountain pretending to take a drink but his mind was far from thirst. He watched carefully as Lana pulled out a small red book from inside her locker. It was then a boy wearing a black leather jacket went up to her. Oliver frowned instantly at this and listened.

"Hi, Lana." The boy said.

"Oh, hi." Lana said. Oliver could pick up her tone right away. She didn't sound too enthused with his presence.

"You're looking mighty swell today."

Oliver's blood began to boil at his comment. He heard Lana chuckle nervously, "Thank you." But that's all she said.

The boy hovered over her like vulture. Oliver didn't like it one bit.

"Listen," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the locker, "A few of us are heading over to King's Park friday night if you wanna join?"

Oliver watched as Lana gave the boy a soft smile, "Thanks Michael, but I think I'm going to be busy that night." She placed her book back in her locker and closed the door.

Oliver smiled.

The boy nodded, "Alright, well, uh, if you change your mind let me know."

"Will do." Lana gave him one last polite smile and walked off leaving the boy standing there confused. He turned to look at Oliver watching him and frowned instantly, "What are you looking at, spaz?"

Oliver only looked away and walked off in the direction Lana went. He had taken notice that in all the time he had been watching her, many boys had declared themselves to her, but Lana always rejected their advances. She had never had a boyfriend. It was a little odd but it didn't bother Oliver. He couldn't stand to watch her in the arms of another.

Calculus dragged on a little more then usual until alas anatomy class came around and Oliver was able to relax. Anatomy was the only class he had in where he didn't fidget in his seat for an hour impatiently waiting to see her again. He was just fascinated with everything that had to do with the human body. Skin was what intrigued him the most. It was the largest organ and had the ability to protect the body from pathogens. It served many purposes and came in a variety of colors. Oliver was truly fascinated. Medicine and science had always caught his attention as a child. He was quite brilliant, always at the top of his classes. He wanted to learn about every nook and cranny of the human body, especially the brain. That fascinated him as well.

So he cracked his book open; the pages were creased and covered in penciled in notes and reminders. He then pulled out his notebook and quickly jotted down the notes his teacher wrote on the board. Oliver was always so eager to learn. So alert. And for the rest of his class he took notes on the nervous system until the bell rang and his teacher dismissed them. Oliver perked up at the clock on the wall. Time always flew by in anatomy. He jumped to his feet, packed his belongings and headed to his next class. Out of his six classes, he only shared three with Lana: History, P.E, and English. They had the same lunch period as well, however. But he cherished the time he got to spend with her. Even if she never noticed him there.

And when the last bell of the day rang the entire student body filed out of East Boston High School. Oliver followed after Lana and her friend on to the bus. He had to make a note to find out her name. The two girls sat at the back of the bus once again gossiping with one another. Oliver had to admit, he never saw Lana open up to anyone the way she did with that girl. He had noticed that girls had a habit of picking out one single friend to share all their secrets with. Perhaps it was something about girls he would never understand. For Oliver never felt the need to making friends with other boys. Of course had had a few friends growing up but he spent the majority of his time alone. He didn't need friends, he thought. Not when he would have Lana. She was all he needed.

Oliver took a seat a few seats in front of them on the opposite row so he could have a good view without making it too obvious. And once more he felt those bothersome feelings begin to consume him. Watching Lana with her friend, he felt so left out. So ignored. He couldn't understand why he was becoming so insufferable lately. The desperation to have her all to himself was driving him wild. Yes, she was beautiful and yes, her skin glowed with radiance but what attracted him even more was how lively she was. Lana had always been so alive and ambitious. He admired that about her.

Lana's eyes flickered up in his direction and Oliver quickly looked away. His heart began to beat uncontrollably against his chest. It felt as if the entire bus could hear it. He carefully looked up at Lana but her eyes were looking past him. They were about to reach him once more when her friend grabbed her attention and her eyes flew to her once more. Oliver's hands turned in to fists and he hung his head. But the day would come in where her eyes would only be for him.

The bus soon came to a stop and the girls got up to their feet. Like always he followed after them but kept his distance. He could hear them talk excitedly all the way down the pathway until they reached that girl's house. The two girls hugged goodbye and Lana was on her way. Oliver waited until her friend disappeared inside before he followed after her. And when she arrived home he stood outside, waiting, never wanting to return to the place he hated most.

That night Oliver stood outside the kitchen window of Lana's home. He carefully peered inside so he wouldn't be seen. Lana sat at the kitchen table with her mother. Lana's mother was in her mid forties, she was a nurse over at the hospital and Oliver had seen her multiple times in town. Lana's father had been killed in the war so it was just the two of them. But to be honest, it was only Lana. For her mother worked extra hours at the hospital and was barely home. They didn't speak much either. Lana's mother took a drag from her cigarette. Her food remained untouched on the table. Lana ate silently not bothering to speak to her mother. It was obvious they weren't close but to Oliver those reasons were unknown. He felt for Lana, however. She was as lonely as he was; neither of them truly belonged. That's why he felt they should be together. He could make her happy. He wouldn't outcast her or ignore her like her mother did.

His heart ached when he looked at Lana's solemn expression. He grew angry at the thought of someone making her unhappy. All he wanted to do was collect her in his arms and whisper sweet words to her until her tears would come to a stop. He knew he didn't have much; he was just a poor orphan boy but he was willing to give her the world. His world. As fucked up as it was he would try his hardest to giver what she deserved. He looked at Lana. Her eyes didn't shine the way they did at school. She was a completely different person at home that it was so hard to believe.

Lana's mother stood to her feet and dumped her plate in the sink, "I'm off now."

Lana lowered her fork and lifted her eyes, "You're not staying for desert?"

"No time." Mrs. Winters put out her cigarette and grabbed her purse. She was already dressed in her nurse's uniform. "You behave yourself." She pointed a finger at Lana.

"Yes, mother." Lana lowered her eyes again.

"No boys- or whatever it is you like to do now a days, you know."

"No, mother." Lana sighed.

"I'm serious, girl."

But Lana only nodded.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." and she left without giving her daughter a kiss or hug goodbye. Oliver glared at this. Lana's mother enraged him. She had her daughter; she should have counted herself lucky. Because there was nothing that angered him more then a woman who could not love or appreciate her children.

He lowered himself behind a bush as Mrs. Winters climbed in to her car and sped off leaving Lana all to her lonesome. When she was gone Oliver peered through the window again. He watched as Lana stood to her feet and cleared the table. There was a cake left untouched on the table. She had spent the entire evening making it. The first one had burned and the second was a bit undercooked. Lana was not one for cooking or baking for that matter.

Oliver pushed away from the kitchen window when he heard the door to the back porch open. He carefully peered from the side of the house to see Lana standing on the porch that overlooked the dark backyard. With shaking hands she opened a packet of cigarettes and pulled one out lighting it. She took in a long drag and exhaled letting the smoke dance in the air above her. Oliver marveled her profile; she was beautiful from any angle. And at that moment Oliver wished he knew what she was thinking and feeling. But instead he stood completely still so she wouldn't discover him. Oliver had been paying nightly visits to her house for a long time now. The hours he spent watching her at school were just not enough. Oliver didn't know how he let this crush go on for so long or get this out of hand but he had a feeling it was no longer a crush. No, his feelings for Lana Winters were far stronger then a simple schoolboy crush. He was sure of it.

Lana sighed and took a seat on the porch and bowed her head. A tear slid down her cheek. Oliver frowned instantly at this. He hated seeing Lana unhappy. How he wished he could step out of the shadows and wipe away her tears. If he did so, she would probably scream. The thought lingered in the back of his mind and the curiosity began to grow instantaneously. He wanted to explore every single part of her. He wanted to hear her laugh, cry and scream. He wanted her to look at him with every single emotion she was capable of and more. He wanted to feel her joy, her sadness and her anger. But most importantly he wanted her love, her acceptance and the warmth radiating from her body. Those were the things he craved the most when he lay alone in bed at night.

Lana Winters would be everything he had ever missed. She would be everything he ever needed.

After a moment Lana wiped away her tears and headed back inside. Oliver followed after her and stopped at the front of the porch where she was just moments ago. He looked up at the door and without a further thought went inside.


	3. CH 3- Fatum

**Saints & Sinners**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AHS

**CHAPTER 3**- FATUM

He watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. So serene. Oliver smiled softly; he had waited patiently until she had fallen asleep to come out of his hiding place. Being in her home for the first time was a thrill he could barely contain. He had only dreamed of this moment but now it was reality. Still, Oliver had wished he had entered her roof under other circumstances. Alas, that did not matter. He was there now.

And how he wished he would awake every morning to the sight of her sleeping face. For Lana was a dream that was too good to be true. He took a step closer and knelt down so he was at level with her. He frowned sadly upon seeing the lingering tear that remained. Softly, he wiped it away with a finger. Lana didn't even stir. And how he hated that woman whom had left her all alone. How dare she make his angel cry? Oliver knew he could give her the world. If only she gave him a chance, looked his way for once. They were meant for each other. He could feel it. It was fate.

Because he knew she was the one to give him the warmth he craved so badly.

He smiled adoringly at her. She was so beautiful when she slept. He just couldn't help himself but to smile widely and cover his mouth with his hands. Lana was truly the one.

Oliver watched as her chest went up and down with every breath she took and he began to imagine himself in bed with her. The temptation was too grate. He lifted his hand and gently brushed it over her bare arm. His senses went wild at the feel of her skin. She was so soft. So warm. His heart began to beath rapidly and he felt an inner warmth that he hand't felt before. He could only imagine how much warmer it was locked safe inside her arms. Skin against skin. He felt the very familiar sensation down in his pants. He just couldn't help it. It was too much.

His eyes wandered down her chest and he was eager to see what was under her night blouse. It would be so easy to just lift her shirt and see but it was a risk he wasn't willing to take just yet. He wanted to watch her for a little while longer. His precious Lana Winters. He knew she was the one to show him the love and compassion he had been missing for years. There was just something about her that drew him in like a magnet. He just wished she would see it too. He wanted to tell her how perfect they were for one another but he could never find the courage to confront her. He had grown so comfortable in the shadows over the years. Watching her from a far was its own reward. But he wanted more. Always more.

"Lana," he whispered her name ever so gently. Her name sounded so perfect coming from his lips. As if he was the one meant to speak it. He smiled at the thought. She was like a dream; almost too good to be true.

He let his eyes trail from her face, down her neck and on to her chest. With a finger he brushed the skin over her collar bones and down to the gap between them. The scalpel he used in anatomy popped in to his mind and Oliver snapped. He pulled his hand away from Lana and looked to her as if he had just shocked her. She remained fast asleep. Oliver sat back still in shock.

He hurried out of Lana's house and in to the neighborhood streets of suburban Boston. It was passed midnight and the air was fresh. Oliver's mind was a rush of panic and confusion. That scalpel came so suddenly in his thoughts. He shook his head and brushed it off. It was but a moment of weakness. Lana had a way of disarming his mind. Oliver inhaled the fresh night air and before he knew it he had arrived at his foster home.

He walked in through the back door in to the kitchen. The house was silent compared to during the day. The only sound was coming from the living room where the television was on. Quietly, Oliver passed by the living room on his way to the stairs when the smell of cigar smoke reached him and someone spoke his name.

Oliver stopped and turned around to see his foster father sitting on his favorite recliner. Don Matthews was his name. He was a strict and stern man with short salt and pepper hair combed back. He had a scar on his left cheek from the war when a piece of shrapnel struck his face. He was not a man to take likely who only had a soft spot for his wife. They had not been able to have any children of their own so he allowed her to fill their home with lost foster children to fill the void. Still, he was not one to show a soft side and Oliver was no exception. He took a long drag from his cigar and let the smoke out, "Its late." He put out his cigar in the ashtray on the end table next to him.

"I know, Sir." Oliver said. He was only allowed to call him "Sir".

Mr. Matthews looked up at Oliver with calm deep eyes that could make anyone shift uncomfortably, "If its late, then why are you barely getting home?"

Oliver was stumped. He had no excuse. What could he tell his foster father? That he had broken in to the house of the girl he liked and spent the entire night watching her sleep? No. He couldn't let anyone know that. They wouldn't understand. So Oliver thought of an excuse, "Uh- I was out, uh, with some friends…"

Mr. Matthews raised an eyebrow, "Friends?"

Oliver nodded.

Mr. Matthews shook his head and chuckled. He stood from the recliner and walked to Oliver and pointed his chest so hard that Oliver stumbled back against the wall. "Don't you fucking stand there and lie to my face, boy. Where were you?"

"With friends." Oliver repeated.

"You think I'm an idiot?" Mr. Matthews grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked it forth.

Oliver remained quiet.

"Well, do you?"

"Donald!" Mrs. Matthews gasped. She hurried down the stairs and put herself between Oliver and Mr. Matthews. "What in the world is going on here?" She looked from her husband to Oliver.

Oliver only bowed his head and averted his eyes.

"Mr. Thredson here thinks he can miss curfew and then lie to me about his whereabouts." Mr. Matthews said boring his eyes down on Oliver.

Mrs. Matthews side, "Don, calm down. Oliver," She turned his her foster son, "Please go up to your room. Its late."

Oliver nodded and without looking up he headed up the stairs but froze at his foster parent's following words.

"He was with his friends, Don. Let it go."

"Friends? Please, that weirdo doesn't have any friends. If you ask me, he was up to no good."

"Donald!"

Oliver's fists tightened and he hurried up to the attic turned room. He went up the attic stairs and locked the door shut behind him. He paced back and forth trying to retain the anger within him but the rage was too strong. He grabbed his head between his hands and held back a scream. Oliver had never been good enough. He had never known the love or acceptance of a mother or father. Not even Mrs. Matthews had ever shown him affection. She merely tolerated him. Felt bad for him. But Mr. Matthew's words had been too cruel. He knew nothing about Oliver. True, he didn't have many friends or none at all for that matter- none he could rely much on anyway. Only classmates that occasionally asked him for last night's homework answers, lab partners, and of course those who poked fun at him, laughing at his expense. Lana was the only one who had ever showed any compassion without wanting anything in return. The day she extended her hand out to him was the day she pulled him out of the darkness.

She was the only one that could love him.

Oliver let go of his head and looked around his room. He just couldn't be there any longer. Not tonight. So without thinking, he headed towards the window, opened it and climbed out. He climbed on to the edge and carefully lowered himself on to the roof of the garage ad climbed down from there. He landed on the ground with a thud and without looking back he ran down the neighborhood in to the fresh night. And he kept running through the night without a certain destination. He wanted nothing more then to go to Lana's but if he did he would certainly do something he would regret. So instead, before he reached her neighborhood he turned down an empty dirt road leading to the more secluded homes of the neighborhood.

And finally when his legs could no longer carry him, Oliver stopped. He fell to his knees panting, completely out of breath. The angry tears swelled in his eyes and he fought the urge to let them spill. Instead he pounded his fists on the ground and screamed in to the night. He let out all the frustration and rage building inside. But it was okay to scream buried underneath the trees and the night. No one was around to hear him. After another moment of self pity, Oliver looked up and there in the darkness was a house. It had been abandoned for years. Oliver forced himself up to his feet and went to the house. pushing back the large black gates The moon's glow was the only light lighting his way. He walked up the porch steps and went to the door. It was locked.

Oliver walked to the back but everything was locked and he could barely see in the darkness. He walked back around and took a seat on the porch where he huddled against the front door and let his forehead fall upon his crossed arms. Slowly, he started to drift in to a deep slumber where the only face he saw was that of his precious Lana Winters.

It was about dawn when Oliver awoke the following morning. The sky was a dark gray and a light fog covered the air. Oliver lifted his head, his eyes were heavy with sleep and he looked around confused. For a moment he had forgotten what had happened the night before with his foster father. Oliver inhaled the fresh morning air and stood to his feet. The whole night had seemed like a blur. He stepped down from the porch and rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of any lingering exhaustion. Oliver looked around.

The front lawn of the abandoned house was covered in leaves and all the plants were dead. Oliver looked back at the house. In the dim gray light he had a better view. It was a large two story home painted in a dark gray with black roof shingles. Vines had begun to cover the left side of the house and with the dead vegetation it looked rather morbid. Oliver looked around. The house was secured by a tall black iron fence but the best part was, it was utterly secluded. There were no homes around.

Oliver stood there marveling over the abandoned house, thinking of the many possibilities when a wicked smile spread across his lips. Perhaps he had found his home after all. He walked all the way home with a skip in his step and at school he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Most of his classmates ignored him like usual and his teachers paid no mind. During lunch he ventured in to the library where Lana had gone with her friend. He didn't find it unusual for Lana often preferred to spend her lunch period lost amongst aisles of books. He hid in the aisle next to theirs and listened intently to their whispers.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Lana said.

Oliver perked up instantly at her words. Leave? No, Lana couldn't possibly leave, not without him.

"And where are you gonna go?" Her friend asked as she picked up a book from the shelf and skimmed through it.

Lana crossed her arms and sighed. There was something different about her that day. Oliver had picked it up as soon as she walked in to first period. She was facing in his direction so he could get a clear view of her face, "I just need to get out of home. I can't stand living with her anymore. She doesn't understand me…"

Lana's friend closed the book and looked at her friend, "That's not an excuse to run away, Lana."

Lana turned to her, "I'm not running away. Not from Boston. I have hopes here. Dreams."

Her friend picked up another book, "I know, I know. You wanna be a famous reporter some day. The great and fabulous Lana Winters."

Lana slapped her arm playfully and laughed. A sudden "Shh!" came out of no where and the two girls silenced their laughter. Lana shrugged, "I just need a place I can escape to. Somewhere I can clear my mind from all the bullshit I have to go through at home. Like my own place."

Oliver almost dropped the book he was holding out of his hands. He regained himself and looked between the books on the shelf to spot Lana again. Her eyes were set above the shelves, lost in wonder. Oliver bit his bottom lip for a moment and stood a steady breath. He could have sworn the beating of his heart was loud enough to bounce off the walls. Lana wanted to have a place of escape, a safe haven. Of course, he wanted one too. And he had found it.

"You can come to my house." Her friend interjected.

Lana smiled at her, "Thanks. But I'm sure your mom is tired of having me over…"

Her friend laughed lightly, "Well, that's her problem." She set her book down and faced Lana, "You know you can count on me for anything."

Lana turned to her, "I know. Thanks." She brushed her hand with her fingers.

Oliver stepped closer, watching intently when, "Can I help you find something?"

Oliver jumped out of his socks and turned to find the Librarian's aid standing there. She was a freshmen with red hair and pigtails. Oliver stuttered on his words, "Uh, I, no."

The lunch bell rang and Oliver looked through the books to see Lana and her friend pick up their bags and leave. Oliver followed after them ignoring the Librarian's aid who stood there a bit befuddled.

He followed them out in to the hall repeating Lana's words in his mind over and over again. He smiled to himself. If Lana wanted a place to escape to, then she would get one. So instead of heading to his next class, Oliver walked through the front door of the school and headed home. He had much more important plans then sitting through a lecture he already knew. So instead he walked home to grab a few things he would need.

The smile never left his face.


	4. CH 4- Caelestis

**SAINTS & SINNERS**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**CHAPTER 4**- Caelestis

Oliver spent much of his free time hidden in his new safe haven. He would spend the entire day in the abandoned house cleaning up the place. It was a large house with many rooms. He still hadn't finished exploring all of it, however. He would leave right before dark to arrive at home before his curfew. He didn't want another confrontation with his foster father. But things at home were not the best. It was loud, crowded, and rather unpleasant for Oliver. It wasn't his place. Even his room had become quite constricting. School, the abandoned house, and his nightly visit's to Lana's were his only forms of escape. And even though he had his hands very busy with his studies and fixing up the old black house, he made sure not to leave his precious Miss Winters abandoned and forgotten. How could he? He was cleaning up the place in hopes to give her an escape too.

He smiled at the mere thought of her.

And in those days, Lana had plagued his mind constantly. More then usual, it appeared. He dreamt of her almost every night, and during the day his mind was clogged with endless scenarios of the two of them together. He fantasized about her body, and her skin. Her voice and her laughter. Of every single inch of her. In class, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He slowly undressed her with his eyes, imagining what she was wearing underneath her dress. The feeling of her warm, supple skin against his hands. The way she would sigh in his ear, pleading him for more. Thoughts that rendered him unable to stand as soon as the bell rang. And he grew red at his boldness. He had always given Lana respect but his thoughts became raw and filthy with the passing days. His desperation was growing in to a point of madness.

Not to mention the jealousy. It was driving him wild. He couldn't stand the way all those boys hung around her, asking her out to dinner or to a drive-in movie. Of course, lana declined all of their advances. It served his jealousy, calming down the beast with in him. But the jealousy still lingered. Especially when she was around, Lana's friend (who Oliver still had not bothered to remember her name). She always hung around Lana, grabbing a hold of her arm, brushing her skin against hers, whispering secrets in to her ear, it all angered him. And he couldn't understand why. He tried to be reasonable and realistic. Lana was not his, not yet. But she would be. He knew she would be one day soon. He could feel it.

Also, he couldn't wait to show her their haven. He was so close to finishing. He was sure Lana would love it. The both of them had been outcasted by their families, rejected from a happy home life. And that was one of the reasons why Oliver felt that they needed to be together. They belonged together.

The coach's whistle snapped Oliver out of his fantasies. He sat in the bleachers by himself, and looked instantly to the track where Lana had been walking with some friends. The three girls smiled and laughed amongst each other heading back to the lockers.

"Move it or lose it, Thredson!" Coach Carlson called out to him and Oliver climbed down from the bleachers and followed after the rest of the class. He kept his distance from Lana, but remained close enough to listen to her voice. It was so lovely and he found himself smiling like a fool. He had no idea how someone, a girl no less, had become so important to him. He stopped by the boy's lockers and watched as Lana and her friend's walked in to the girl's locker rooms. His eyes followed after but his body remained still.

"Move it, spaz!" one of Oliver's male classmate's pushed him in to the locker room, snapping him out his trance once more.

Once finished, Oliver waited outside of the locker rooms for Lana. She usually took longer to come out and head to lunch. He held his anatomy book to his chest and continued to wait impatiently. He pushed his glasses up his nose and took a deep breath. His heart began to exhilarate and his stomach flipped upside down. It was then the girl's locker room door opened and a few girls walked out. Oliver stood to his feet and searched for his angel's face, but she wasn't amongst them. He slumped his shoulder and pushed off the wall. Perhaps Lana had exited the locker rooms sooner and was already at lunch. So, defeated, Oliver walked down the hall with his tail between his legs.

"Oh, Lana, you liar!" Laughed a voice behind him.

"I am not lying, honest!" Came the sweetest voice on the face of Oliver's world. He froze suddenly as Lana walked passed him. Her arm barely brushed his and he instantly felt the thrills rush through him. He stopped and watched as she and her friend walked ahead of him. Lana was wearing a lovely white button up blouse with a navy blue skirt. Her dark red hair tied back in to a pony tail, once again exposing her pale, lean neck. Oliver felt his mouth water and snapped out of it. He gathered himself and followed after her.

His thought once again became jumbled with dirty little fantasies of Lana undressing before his eyes. He had been a gentlemen so far. He snuck in to her house at night only to watch her sleep. He had respected her, but he was growing weaker and weaker. His curiosity and hunger were driving him wild and his fantasies were not enough. He yearned to know what lay underneath.

Lana and her friend stopped by the garden planters in the middle of the quad outside. The day was nice and warm and the students of East Boston High School were enjoying the warm sun. It wouldn't be long before the days grew colder. Lana and her friend were ranting on and on about the school paper. Lana was involved in the journalist club that ran it. They were discussing front pages. Oliver loved to listen to Lana talk about her interests. She was so filled with so much life and determination, it was truly admirable. The way she put so much energy in every thing she did. She was a fighter, Oliver knew that much already. Her resilient personality was one of the many things that attracted him. And he was dying to share so much with her: his dreams, his ideas and his wishes for the life ahead of him. And in return, he wanted her to share with him her entire world. He wanted to know every thing about her, far more then what he already knew. He wanted her to intrust him with her hope, her secrets and her desires. All of her wishes and her dreams. Oliver wanted to be the rock she could rely on. The port that would guide her through the darkness of a storm. His heart was about to burst with all his desires, but if only, if only she would look at him. Just one single glance to get him through the day.

But Lana did not look his way. His existence remained unnoticed. He was not a part of her personal world, but he wanted to be. Oliver knew it was partially his fault. In all those years since he first encountered her, he never made a move. He hadn't even thanked her for helping him up to his feet after he had been knocked down. But soon she would get her thank you.

In anatomy Oliver was completely transfixed by his classes assignment. The dissection of a piglet. It wasn't anything like dissecting an actual human corpse, but they said that the pig's skin was that most similar to a human's. The strong smell of formaldehyde filled his nostrils as Oliver picked up the scalpel. His lab partner was absent so Oliver found himself alone. He didn't mind, on the contrary he counted himself lucky to be able to dissect the small animal on his own without any interruption from his immature classmate.

Oliver pressed the scalpel against the pig's skin and instantly the flesh of a woman flashed through his mind. Oliver quickly panicked, dropping the scalpel on the table. He looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his freak out, however, his fellow classmates were too in grossed in their assignment to pay any attention to him. Even his teacher wasn't paying any attention to him, as he aided a student who had squirted his face with eye ball juice. Oliver turned back to the pig. He shook himself and slowly picked up the scalpel once again. But the lingering thought remained there. How would it feel to cut through human skin? Perfectly supple and radiating warmth, the skin of a human being was truly exquisite in his most honest opinion. He had once read in his text book that baby recess monkey preferred a terry cloth substitute mother over one without terry cloth but that provided milk. The study fascinated him. But he had to agree, the warmth of a mother was far better then other necessities. So he believed. Of course, growing up in the system, all his needs were met- except those of the love of a mother. Not even a single embrace to keep him moving forward.

Oliver shook himself from the thought. He knew he would soon receive what he was searching for. He pressed the scalpel against the pig's skin, deep and let it cut through. He felt a small rush of adrenaline and excitement surge through him. It was truly quite intriguing to him.

Later that day, after Oliver followed Lana home, and made sure she got there safely, he hurried to his safe haven. The black house sat excluded from the world, hidden in between the tall trees of the forest. Oliver entered through the front door. He liked to pretend it was his real home where his real family lived and his mother would appear from the kitchen to greet him with a warm smile. But when Oliver stepped over that threshold, he saw nothing but an empty house. There was no family. However, there was a lot of promise. Oliver saw all the potential that covered every inch of wall and floor. He would make that broken house a home.

He set his school bag down and got to work. He had already managed to clean up the place but there were a few things he still needed to tend to. There was a couple of old abandoned furniture that he couldn't decide if he should keep or part with. There was a table with two chairs that could still be used, as well a coffee table and a dusty old sofa. There was a bookcase at the end of the hall downstairs that seemed very out of place. Oliver didn't mind it, however, he could use it to place his books.

Oliver grabbed a rang and began to dust off the bookcase but he couldn't reach the top. He grabbed one of the chairs and climbed on top to dust off the top of the bookcase. He was lost in thought, considering where he would place the bookcase. It didn't look bad at the end of the hall, but it looked rather strange just sitting there. His fingers brushed along the back when he felt the rim of a door. He frowned lightly to himself and jumped off the chair, pushing it back. He grabbed a hold of the bookcase and yanked in forward. At first it didn't budged but he pulled again and finally it did. When the bookcase was finally out of the way, Oliver looked behind it to discover a door. His eyes widened slightly at the new discovery.

"Another room?" he asked himself.

Oliver reached towards it, placing his fingers on the doorknob and twisted it. It was locked. Oliver frowned. He jiggled the doorknob but it held firm. So instead, he walked back to the living room where he grabbed the tool box he borrowed from his foster father (without his knowledge) and took it down the hall where he placed it by the door. He pulled out a few lock picks and got to work. He had gotten good at picking locks. Lana almost never left her door unlocked.

After a few moments the door clicked open. Oliver sat back for a moment and stood to his feet. He pushed the door back and peered inside. It was dark to see. So Oliver grabbed the flash light and pointed it in to the room. The light covered a staircase that lead downward. Oliver instantly knew what it was. "A basement." He whispered.

Carefully, he took the flashlight and walked down the stairs. Once down, he pointed the flashlight ahead and his eyes widened at his new discovery. "Whoa." The basement was rather large and spacious. It was covered in cobwebs and dust but it was salvageable like the rest of the house. He walked to the wall where on the floor were rusty chains. The place gave him goosebumps but he had nothing to fear. He kicked the rusty chains and looked over to the wall where there was a counter and shelves above it. The place was perfect. An escape within an escape. A smile slowly spread across Oliver's lips.

Oliver ran home with the toolbox and his schoolbag in tow. He wanted to get home before dark and before his foster father realized that his tool box was gone. After he placed the toolbox safely back in to its spot, Oliver hurried up to his room. He dumped his things on his bed and sat down. The basement was a major discovery and he was pretty pleased with it. He had so many ideas for it, like converting it in to his own study space. Sure, the home had a room that could be used as on office. But something about the basement was just more appealing to him. He could turn it to some kind of lab, like the ones in all the evil scientist movies he had seen on TV.

So after he showered, he headed to his room and finished his homework. After dinner, he bid his foster parents goodnight and headed up to his room where he read until he was sure everyone had gone to bed. He snuck out through the window like always and headed to see her.

When Oliver arrived to Lana's, Mrs. Winter's had already left. Her car was missing from the drive way, so Oliver made his way to the backyard and carefully and silently, entered through the back house was silent. He knew Lana was upstairs in her room. It was 10:00 PM and around the time Lana was getting ready for bed. She usually didn't stay up late on a weekday, he knew that. He had become very familiar with her habits and schedules. He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, listening, waiting. Finally, he heard the creek of the upstairs floorboards and the hum of the shower head. Oliver placed his hand on the bannister and made his way up the stairs. His footsteps were barely audible as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

The door was ajar so he carefully peered inside. Lana's clothes were dropped on the floor. The hot steam of the water covered the room and moistened the walls and blurred the mirror. And there she was, her body hidden behind the clear curtain. Her image was blurred but he could make the outline of her thin body. He gasped silently when his eyes fell upon her lovely figure. His eyes went from her head down along her curves until the tub blocked the rest of her legs and feet. Oliver felt his heart rate rise, and beat wildly against his chest. His cheeks burned hot and his stomach flipped upside down. He watched as Lana tilted her head back, letting the water run down her hair. She then continued to lather the rest of her body.

Distracted by her every movement, Oliver became entranced. He had never witnessed her in such a personal predicament. He usually waited, silently hidden in her closet until she returned to her room and went to bed. And when she was fast asleep, he would make his move. But now he was feeling very bold. His hunger had turned in to starvation and he desired to see more of her. At first, the thought of seeing Lana nude threw him off his feet. Of course, he had imagined her while he lay in bed multiple times, as well as gone as far as to undress her with his eyes. But seeing her actually nude in person (in reality and not just a twisted fantasy) was something he could not find words to describe.

He snapped out of his trance when Lana shut off the water. He backed away from the door and hurried to her room where he hid in her closet. And he waited there until he heard Lana exit the bathroom, make her way down the hall, and finally, enter her room. Lana closed the door shut behind her, she had a towel wrapped around her naked body. Oliver peeked through the cracks of the shutters, his eyes widened as he saw Lana. Her hair was wet, dripping water down her shoulders, chest and back. She held the towel with one hand, as the other dug through her drawers bringing out her underwear and pajamas. She walked to the center of her room, by her bed, her back to the closet in where Oliver was hiding, set the clothes down upon it and with a swift movement, dropped the towel to the floor. Oliver's eyes widened further at the heavenly sight before him. He lost his balance and almost fell backward. But Lana remained unbeknownst to his hidden presence. Oliver's mouth fell ten stories low as he pressed against the cracks for a better look. He just couldn't believe his eyes. And in his pants, he felt that familiar feeling rush through him in pure excitement.

Lana's naked body was a sight for sore eyes. She was a masterpiece he could only create in his wildest fantasies. A true celestial creature, utterly divine. His eyes wandered from the back of her neck, down her bare back, down her behind and along her ling lean legs. Her fair skin was radiating and supple. He was completely dazzled by every single inch of her. His breath began to exhilarate and he felt his entire body burn hot. His fists tightened, holding him back from stepping out of the closet and taking a hold of her. He imagined himself wrapping his arms around her waste, pulling her naked body against his, letting their skin make contact. He could feel the warmth of her skin, hot like embers, burning him in the most pleasurable ways. The safety and comfort mixed with the lust and desire. She was so beautiful, so dazzling, it was disarming. Oliver wanted to feel every single inch of her to memorization. He wanted to marvel over her naked body, to look in to her eyes and tell her how beautiful she was to him. How much she meant to him, because ever since he first laid eyes on her, he just couldn't rip her out of his mind. She was like a beautiful tune stuck in his head, one he sang over and over and never got tired of. All Oliver Thredson wanted was to love her. And now that he saw her in her most vulnerable state, in her true colors, he fell even harder. His heart burst to the point where his eyes began to water. She was just too alluring, too lovely. She was even better then what he had imagined in his fantasies.

Oliver bit his lip, fighting back the feeling in his pants. It was too much for him but he kept on starring. He watched as she dried herself off, reached for her underwear, and with one leg at a time, put them on, covering herself. Oliver gulped but not once did he take his eyes off of her. Lana walked to her counter, her back remained to Oliver, and reached for her lotion bottle. She squirted some in her hand and softly applied it to herself. Oliver was dead by this point. He felt his hand wander to his zipper, pulling it down. No, he stopped himself. Snapped out of it and continued to watch as Lana applied lotion to her already soft skin. The scene before him was complete torture but he loved the way she touched herself. The way her hands made their way along her arms and down her thighs, rubbing the lotion in to her skin. When she was done, she pulled a shirt over her naked body, tuned around and walked to the bed.

Oliver hung his head. The excitement was eating him alive. He just couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His eyes flickered upward when he saw Lana get in to bed, turn the light off and pulled the covers over her. And Oliver sat in her closet until she drifted off in to a deep slumber. It took her a while to drift in to sleep but Oliver waited patiently. When he was sure she was fast asleep, he quietly made his way out of the closet and to the side of her bed, where he stood watching over her. Lana lay on her back, her head tilted slightly to the side and her arms up. Oliver looked to her hand that lay by her head. Slowly he reached for it and brushed her palm with his fingers. He watched as her hand reacted to his touch, stretching out her fingers at the mere touch. He smiled at this. Her body reacted to his touch and that filled him with a warmth so satisfying.

Oliver hurried home and snuck back inside through his window. He made sure his door was locked and then sat on his bed. He wanted to stay at Lana's and watch her sleep all night. A part of him knew that he was crossing the line. That he was becoming too obsessive, that sneaking in to her room at night to watch her was wrong but he couldn't help it. He fought hard against it but in the end the addiction won him over and like a fool he made his way in to her privacy. He knew he had to dial it down but when it came to her, he just lost all control. How had he let things get too far? He didn't know. But the thought of Lana's naked body wandered back in to his mind, filling him with that familiar excitement and in the darkness of his room, he unzipped his jeans and his hand made its way down his pants.

The following morning, Oliver hurried off to school without breakfast. He wanted to be the first in class that morning. And sure enough, he was. He sat at his desk and patiently waited for her to arrive. His heart beat rapidly against his chest and every time the door opened he looked, hoping to find her there, however his face fell with disappointment when he saw it wasn't her. He looked to the clock. The bell was close to ringing. And at the very last minute, Lana Winters entered through the door. Oliver's heart stopped when she appeared through that door. He couldn't get the image of her naked body out of his mind and in a way, he felt guilty. He had invaded her privacy but a part of him did not regret it. He had only looked, her told himself, he didn't touch her or take her by force, he had only looked. Oliver tried to excuse his actions by taking that truth to heart. Besides, if fate had promised she'd be his, then what did he have to worry about?

Lana took her usual seat close by him and sat down. Oliver panicked a bit. He began to drift in to his memories. He thought about her supple skin and the way her body curved here or there. He thought about her hand, how it had reacted to his simple touch. He smiled.

"Mr. Thredson!" His teacher's voice snapped him out of his day dream and he looked up to his teacher who had a raised brow, "Would ya stop starring at the pretty girls and pass out these papers?"

The classroom exploded in laughter. Oliver's face flushed instantly and he looked over to Lana. His heart stopped. She was looking at him. But she wasn't laughing like the rest of their classmates. It was a simple and casual look. The teacher had simply brought her attention to him. It was for a quick second and then she looked back down to her book. Oliver stood to his feet and walked down the hall. One of the boys put his foot in the way, causing Oliver to trip slightly. He caught himself. The boys laughed. Oliver ignored him and commenced the task his teacher had asked of him.

He passed out the sheets one by one and when he came to Lana's desk he froze. He looked at her, paper in his hand. She was looking down on to her notepad, scribbling away what he knew where not notes. She felt his presence and looked up, landing her big brown eyes on him. Oliver stopped breathing. He handed her the paper and she took it. "Thanks." She said giving him the tiniest hint of a smile and set it back down on her desk. Oliver's heart sky rocketed out of him and he forced himself to keep moving down the isle. And when he sat back down on his desk with his own sheet of paper he replayed the whole scene over and over. The way Lana's eyes locked on his, the way she took the paper from his hand and the way the corners of her lips twisted slightly in to a tiny smile. But he had forgotten to say "You're welcome"! Oliver kicked himself for that. He was lost so deeply in her beauty that he had forgotten all his mannerisms. He also didn't want to stare and make her uncomfortable. But the fact that she had looked at him made him want to squirm in his seat.

And Oliver spent the rest of the period up in the clouds, daydreaming of his perfect angel. She had finally set her eyes on him once more after so long. Not only that, she had spoken to him. Fate was beginning to make a move, sooner or later, he would have to as well.


End file.
